Une joie animale
by Lili76
Summary: Défi de la Gazette des bonbons au citron : He Said, She Said. Ecrire sur la joie, du point du vue de Lord Voldemort et de Pattenrond.


**Défi de la Gazette des bonbons au citron : He Said, She Said. Écrire sur la joie du point de vue de Pattenrond et de Voldemort.**

* * *

Pattenrond était un chat particulier. Il se savait être un représentant de l'espèce féline particulièrement laid. Orange et le faciès disgracieux, les pattes arquées, personne ne l'avait jamais qualifié de "mignon". Aussi, quand cette drôle de fille ébourriffée l'avait choisi, lui, il s'était aussitôt senti flatté.

Pattenrond était laid, mais il était particulièrement intelligent. Et il découvrit avec bonheur que l'humaine qui l'avait choisi, Hermione, était également d'une intelligence supérieure.

Mieux encore, lorsqu'il avait sympathisé avec cet homme-chien venu d'ailleurs, il avait découvert plusieurs choses intéressantes. D'abord, les humains étaient divisés en sorciers et non-sorciers. Il avait eu la chance d'être choisie par une sorcière qui avait des origines non-sorcières, et avait donc pu assouvir sa curiosité naturelle concernant l'intégralité du monde des hommes.

Ensuite, les sorciers étaient en pleine guerre : un mage noir semait la terreur. Or Hermione et ses deux amis étaient des protagonistes essentiels, même s'ils n'étaient que des enfants.

Il avait tout de suite senti que l'homme-rat de l'ami d'Hermione était louche, et quand il avait su qu'il était du côté du mage noir, il avait tenté de le croquer.

Malheureusement, malgré ses tentatives, le fichu rat lui avait filé entre les griffes.

Il avait aidé l'homme-chien de son mieux, et avait trouvé la situation excitante. Bien plus stimulante que tenter de chasser les petites proies qu'il avait l'habitude de trouver dans le parc de Poudlard.

Par la suite, il avait observé et écouté attentivement tout ce que les trois amis disaient. Personne ne se méfiait d'un chat, et ils avaient tellement l'habitude de le voir qu'ils parlaient sans baisser la voix près de lui.

Ainsi, Pattenrond découvrit l'existence de Voldemort.

Suivant les adolescents partout, il découvrit le visage du monstre dont il entendait tant parler le soir de la Bataille de Poudlard.

Voldemort était aussi laid que les adolescents l'avaient décrit. Mais Pattenrond le trouvait fascinant, aussi fascinant que les serpents. Ses yeux rouges semblaient luire dans le crépuscule.

Pattenrond était donc tapis dans un fourré de la forêt interdite, et observait le mage noir se préparer à la Bataille. Contrairement à sa maîtresse et à ses amis, il ne semblait pas inquiet. Bien au contraire, il avait le pas léger et joyeux, et laissait échapper de temps à autres un rire grinçant qui trahissait sa joie et son excitation.

Ses acolytes, tout de noir vêtus, le regardaient avec inquiétude, et échangeaient des regards sombres, bien moins heureux que leur Maître.

Celui qui fut autrefois Tom Jedusor exultait. C'était enfin le moment où il allait réduire à néant ce fichu gamin Potter, cette épine dans son pied. Il allait reprendre la place qui lui revenait.

Voldemort n'allait pas laisser un morveux ruiner son autorité sur ses Mangemorts. Il avait déjà surpris des hommes rire de son incapacité à régler le problème définitivement. Il sourit plein d'une joie mauvaise en pensant à tous les doloris qu'il avait lancé à cause de ce fichu gamin… Il allait probablement le remercier pour ça d'ailleurs.

Il adorerait voir sa tête de petit saint lorsqu'il lui dirait que grâce à lui, il avait pu torturer à loisirs ses hommes. Qu'il avait pris plaisir à les faire hurler de douleur à chaque fois qu'ils prononçaient son nom.

Il imaginait que le gamin paniquerait rapidement face à lui… Il était si faible. Il avait eu tant de joie à lui faire parvenir des visions de ce qu'il lui ferait à lui et à ses amis… Ses espions l'avaient assuré que le jeune Potter dormait mal et semblait moins souriant.

Voldemort en voyant les Mangemorts s'agitait un peu balaya ses troupes de son regard carmin et tout le monde s'immobilisa. Puis il sourit à nouveau, ignorant les frissons de peur autour de lui.

Il décida que lorsqu'il serait le maître incontesté du monde magique, une fois Potter mort, il déclarerait ce jour férié pour commémorer sa victoire. Ça serait l'occasion d'une fête dans tout le monde de la magie. Il y aurait des feux de joie et ça serait l'occasion de faire exécuter les prisonniers politique d'Azkaban. Pour le symbole.

Alors que les derniers rayons du soleil disparaissaient à l'horizon il s'étira ravi. C'était l'heure. L'heure idéale pour attaquer, le moment où les loup-garous se transformeraient. Greyback et ses amis allaient pouvoir festoyer.

Il claqua de ses doigts squelettiques donnant ainsi le signal du départ.

L'espace d'un instant, sa joie fut gâchée par l'impression étrange qu'une paire d'yeux phosphorescents l'observait, mais il oublia rapidement l'incident pour ne plus penser qu'à sa victoire.

Il décida qu'il allait d'abord torturer le gamin. Il allait s'amuser avec lui, lentement, jusqu'à ce qu'il perde espoir. Puis, lorsqu'il serait brisé, il le tuerait, comme il avait mis fin à la vie de ses parents.

Plus tard, sur le champ de bataille, Lord Voldemort et Harry Potter se faisaient face. Le jeune garçon était blessé, sale et épuisé, mais ses yeux verts brillaient d'une détermination sans faille.

Face à lui, l'homme-serpent était furieux de voir que le jeune garçon ne pliait pas.

Pourtant, ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait décidé à abdiquer.

D'un coup, un éclair orange aux yeux phosphorescent se jeta sur l'homme-serpent, toutes griffes dehors. La distraction fut suffisante… un instant plus tard, il était étendu au sol, mort. Harry Potter se laissait tomber à genoux au sol, épuisé, tandis que des cris de joie éclataient un peu partout autour d'eux.

L'air étrangement satisfait, un gros chat orange, abominablement laid, faisait tranquillement sa toilette en observant la débandade des Mangemorts. Il miaula doucement, en hommage à son ami homme-chien, qui lui avait permis d'avoir son moment de gloire. Même si le monde des sorciers n'en garderait aucune trace.


End file.
